no pay, no help
by Baby Bunnybell
Summary: A cool story that actually has Hiei acting like Hiei. Not histerically stupid like I usually write...ahem...but that's private information...wait... OH MAN!! IT'S NOT PRIVATE ANYMORE!!! Me and my big mouth!!


I don't (and never will) own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
No Pay, No Help  
  
  
  
Koenma: Yusuke, I have another mission for you to do.  
  
Yusuke: What?  
  
Koenma: * cries * I LOST MY PACIFIER!! YOU HAVE TO GO AND FIND IT!!  
  
Yusuke: I'm not gonna go find your stupid sucker!! I'M ON MY SUMMER VACATION!!  
  
Koenma: YOU'D BETTER FIND IT OR I'LL FIRE YOU AND YOUR BUDDIES!!!!  
  
Yusuke: * steaming and stomping away* STUPID KOENMA!! I HATE YOUR STUPID BABY GUTS!!  
  
Koenma: I'M NOT A BABY!!!!! YOU JUST REMEMBER THAT!!!  
  
Botan: Maybe you should've just let me do it, Koenma sir.  
  
Koenma: No, I don't want that delinquint to get lazy over his Summer vacation.  
  
Botan: Koenma sir, do you think that for once you could start paying Yusuke? I mean he is going through some problems at home and I. besides. Koenma!! I want a new kimono!!  
  
Koenma: YOUR OLD KIMONO IS JUST FINE!!  
  
Botan: I'VE BEEN WEARING THIS EVER SINCE I STARTED TO DO THIS CRAPPY JOB!!!  
  
Koenma: This job isn't that bad. is it?  
  
Botan: Accually Koenma, I personally think that-  
  
Yusuke: I got the stupid binki for you Koenma!!!  
  
Koenma: Yusuke, why is it pink?  
  
Yusuke: Hehe..^-^;  
  
Botan: See!! EVEN YUSUKE IS GETTING TIRED OF THIS JOB!!  
  
Yusuke: Yeah!! I DON'T LIKE TAKING UP MY FREE TIME JUST TO GO AND FIND YOUR LOST BINKIS!!!  
  
Botan:Hear me out Koenma! PAY US OR WE QUIT!!!  
  
Koenma: What are you going to do with money, Botan?  
  
Botan: I want to get a new kimono!!  
  
Yusuke: There's a kimono store on my block!! You should go there sometime!  
  
Botan: If I had any money!!!  
  
Yusuke: * holds out $100 *  
  
Botan: Where did you get that money?  
  
Yusuke: Just a little something inside of a certain wallet I 'borrowed'!  
  
Koenma: See?! I don't have to pay him!! He lives off of other people's money!!  
  
Botan: Thank you Yusuke. Koenma-sama, I quit. Now you're gonna have to find yourself a new ferry girl!! * hops on her oar*  
  
Yusuke: *hops on too *  
  
Botan: * Flies away *  
  
In the air.  
  
Yusuke: Botan.  
  
Botan: Yes, Yusuke?  
  
Yusuke: Um. I don't think we're gonna be up here much longer.  
  
Botan: Why? * Her oar blinks and disappears *  
  
Botan & Yusuke: @_@ SHIIIIIIIIII- * they fall down out of thin air *  
  
( Who happened to be walking by when they fell?)  
  
Yusuke: KUWABARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara:* Looks up * huh?  
  
BOOM!!! BAM!!!&()!*^*)!&!@#~!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara: GET OFF OF ME URAMESHI!!!!  
  
Yusuke:Shut-up Kuwabara!!  
  
Kuwabara: Hey, why is Botan with you? Did Koenma assign us another case?  
  
Some odd lady: * walks by * Oh my god! Look at that blue-haired girl!!  
  
Her friend: Oh my god! Who does your hair?  
  
Another friend: Oh my god! It's sooooo cute!!  
  
All 3: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!! * They walk away *  
  
Botan: O_o  
  
Kuwabara: C'mon. Let's get you looking normal.  
  
Yusuke: Leave that to me! I know just the person who can help!  
  
10 minutes later.  
  
Yusuke: * knock knock knock * KEIKO!!!  
  
Keiko: * opens the door * Hey Botan!!! Oh. Hi Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: Botan needs to look normal. Can you help her out?  
  
Keiko: That shouldn't be hard.  
  
Yusuke: Ok. Come find me, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei at the arcade when your done! I'm gonna go get them right now!  
  
Keiko: OK!! Well Botan, let's get started!  
  
At Hiei's tree.  
  
Yusuke: HIEI!!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE AND COME TO THE ARCADE WITH US!!!  
  
Hiei: NO!!! I DON'T WANT TO BE SEEN WITH YOU THREE!!!  
  
Kurama: Please Hiei?  
  
Hiei: NOOOOOOOOO!! LEAVE ME ALONE, FOX!!!  
  
Yusuke: * Leans against the tree * Hmph. Too bad Hiei. I guess Yukina will just have to weep in sorrow because her big brother isn't coming to the arcade to see her. Oh well. Let's go guys.  
  
Hiei: :( WHY ME?!?  
  
At the arcade.  
  
Yusuke:So Hiei, you suddenly decided to join us?  
  
Hiei: No, I just came here to visit Yukina.  
  
A voice: Yusuke?  
  
All: * turn around to see.*  
  
Yusuke: BOTAN?!?!  
  
Keiko: C'mon Yusuke, she doesn't look that different! (a/n: Botan has her hair in a bun, a silky-bluish flower kimono, blue sandals, & a pink flower in her hair)  
  
Yusuke: That's normal?  
  
Keiko: It is to me!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama & Kuwabara: * jaw drop *  
  
Hiei: * gets flowers * ( a/n: Hiei? Flowers? OH NO!!!)  
  
Kuwabara: *runs to Botan * Botan, will you b-  
  
Yukina: KAZUMAAAAAA!!  
  
Kuwabara: * backs away from Botan *  
  
Kurama: * steals Hiei's flowers *  
  
Hiei: HEY!! KURAMA!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?  
  
Kurama: Because you're short and I can!!! * walks to Botan *  
  
Botan: * Gulps *  
  
Kurama: * bows and hands Botan the flowers *  
  
Hiei: KURAMA!!!!! * runs over to him and punches him * GIMME BACK MY FLOWERS!!!  
  
Kurama:NO!! SHE'S NOT YOUR TYPE!!  
  
Hiei: Neither were you, but you didn't hear me complain!!!  
  
Botan & Yusuke & Keiko & Kuwabara & Yukina: X_x  
  
Botan: * tries to slip out of the door * (a/n: but before she does.)  
  
BOOM!!  
  
In the morning.  
  
Yusuke: Botan.Botan?? BOTAN!!!  
  
Botan: WHAT!??  
  
Yusuke: You go hit on the head with a frying pan. I took you to Koenma. He said you can have your job back! ME TOO!! But he still won't pay us.  
  
Botan: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.  
  
Yusuke: * sigh * You can tell her when she wakes up.  
  
Koenma: Me?! Why?!  
  
Yusuke: * Picks up Koenma by the collar * 'CUZ I SAID SO!!!  
  
Koenma:ok.  
  
Yusuke: * walks away *  
  
Outside.  
  
Botan: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!??!?!  
  
Yusuke: I guess she woke up.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
